Talk:Pilot/@comment-7180588-20170527003222
=Lab Rats: Arrested Development Wiki = Chase McFly =Lab Rats: Arrested Development Wiki= =Private Messages= *Superbionic 2009 *3:28 Superbionic 2009 hello *Welcome to the Lab Rats: Arrested Development Wiki chat *3:31 Chase McFly Hey *So *This is an alternat euniverse *3:31 Superbionic 2009 ok *so give me the set up *Please *3:32 Chase McFly Here : *Lab Rats: Arrested Development *Right now *We are at the end of Lab Rats: elite force, but it's without teh shape-shifters *We will also flashforward *This is a flashback *3:33 Superbionic 2009 so Bree and Chase are twins? *3:33 Chase McFly Yes *3:34 Superbionic 2009 oh cool *will we see the ants *3:34 Chase McFly No *3:34 Superbionic 2009 no ants *Duncans? *3:34 Chase McFly This is an EFU-only world *Well *GLC does exist here *But that's it *3:35 Superbionic 2009 ok *so let start *3:36 Chase McFly Wait *Do you see the trivia *We are now in the past *at teh end of EF *3:36 Superbionic 2009 yes *3:36 Chase McFly Kaz: Oh no Oliver and Skylar were kidnapped by Mr. terror *What should we do *3:37 Superbionic 2009 Bree: we need to save him *any ideals *3:39 Chase McFly Chase: GPS coordinates...what's this? *A film? *(Plays movie) *Oliver: hello guys *If our calculations are correct *You should recieve this letter immediately after we failed to return from erasing Gao from the timeline *We also fixed Tank, lxi, and Sebastian *Lexi *3:41 Superbionic 2009 Bree: Chase what we do? *3:42 Chase McFly Chase: Maybe we can see if they leave instructions in the video *Oliver: Skylar tricked Mom *She has been brainwashed *3:43 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Bridget!!!!!! *3:43 Chase McFly We will return in a year *Don't worry *3:43 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: My best friends *3:43 Chase McFly Skylar, put that down! *You could brainwash yourself... *Just keep saving the world *3:45 Superbionic 2009 Chase: we will *3:45 Chase McFly Kaz: Uh, Bree, will you be my girlfriend? *3:46 Superbionic 2009 Bree: Kaz, Yes *3:46 Chase McFly Kaz: Awesome *1 year later... *Tasha: we have new neighbours! *Let's go say hi to them *I have a tray of muffins *3:48 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: ok *3:48 Chase McFly They live right below us *3:48 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: who are they *3:48 Chase McFly Tasha: Another tasha, I hear *She's got a son and his wife *(They go down) *Woman: Hello my nam eis Tasha Bernstein *You must be the new neighbors *So nice to see you *3:49 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: hey I am Kaz Duncan *3:50 Chase McFly Tasha: Nice to meet you Kaz *And who is this young man and young woman *3:51 Superbionic 2009 This is Chase and Bree *3:51 Chase McFly Tasha 2: such nice names *This is my son Oliver *And his wife Skylar *3:52 Superbionic 2009 Oliver? *3:52 Chase McFly Oliver: Kaz! *So good to see you buddy! *3:52 Superbionic 2009 Skylar! *3:53 Chase McFly Skylar: hey, you're that Kaz dude aren't you *3:53 Superbionic 2009 You two got married a *3:53 Chase McFly Oliver: We had no choice *Mom is very superstitious *3:54 Superbionic 2009 Skylar we are best friends you me and Oliver *3:54 Chase McFly Skylar: Well we've kinda moved on *3:54 Superbionic 2009 Oliver why was I not in the wedding we are buddies *3:54 Chase McFly But good to see ya Kaz *Oliver: kaz we were in Philly *Mom wouldn't let us use any technology *She censored our letters *3:55 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: what why not and you guys are Bionic *3:55 Chase McFly Oliver: Not anymore *She sent us in for surgeries *She was never a fan of our powers *If she legts us out at all *See ya around Kaz *3:57 Superbionic 2009 Sky you love your Powers how could you let her *3:58 Chase McFly Skylar: She threatened to kill me *She had them replace all my cells *That were not like human cells *3:59 Superbionic 2009 what about Caldera she erase it from your mine *4:01 Chase McFly Skylar: I remember Caldera *She just forbids us to talk about it *Tasha 2: Come back kids *Oliver: sorry, Kaz, we must go *4:08 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: Tasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *4:08 Chase McFly Tasha: call her Tasha 2 please *17 years later.... *No wait... *5 years later.. *Chase: wow, Mr. davenport, hings have sure changed *I have a GF *Bree and Kaz are married and expecting *We're the wealthiest family in the country *Adam is a agician *Kaz is a/// *Kaz: Analrapist *Adam: You're an analyst and therapist *4:19 Superbionic 2009 Leo: who your Girlfriend Chase? *4:19 Chase McFly Chase: Her name is Tina *'She's the love of my life *We'll name our son Donald Chase *But you're too obsessed with Mom to think about girls right? *4:23 Superbionic 2009 No *4:23 Chase McFly Chase: Sure, okay *kaz have you thought of a name for your baby *4:27 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: we have a name in mind *4:27 Chase McFly Chase: what? *4:28 Superbionic 2009 Shirley *4:28 Chase McFly Chase: ,Nice *12 years later.. *Chase: Well, today's teh day, Donald Chase *Been kinda sad since Tina died *But today Mr. Davenport *makes me head of Davenport Industries *the family will have their first full reunion in 12 years *I know you dodn't see Uncle Kaz *or Aunt Bree *Or Surely much *4:33 Superbionic 2009 Donald: I know dad *4:34 Chase McFly (They get in the car and arrive at the ceremony) *Adam: Chase *4:35 Superbionic 2009 Case: Hey Adam *4:36 Chase McFly Adam: It's been what, two, three years? *Pick a card, any card *4:36 Superbionic 2009 Oh boy that one *4:36 Chase McFly Adam: I am a great magician Chase *And you *Mr. Only Two GFs ever *4:37 Superbionic 2009 Chase: Adam! *4:37 Chase McFly Adam: what, it's true.. *Meanwhile.. *Surely: Hey, are you Donald Chase? *4:39 Superbionic 2009 Donald: Yeah *4:39 Chase McFly I'm your cousin Surely *4:39 Superbionic 2009 Nice to meets you *4:39 Chase McFly You've changed a lot the past 10 years *Nice to see you again *Hey since we haven't seen each other in a while *Superbionic 2009 has left the chat. *4:42 Chase McFly Want to prank our parents *Superbionic 2009 has joined the chat. *4:45 Chase McFly We can make them think we're in love *Won't that be funny *4:46 Superbionic 2009 Shriley: Ok *4:47 Chase McFly (No I was Surely) *4:48 Superbionic 2009 (my bad) *4:48 Chase McFly (It's okay) *Surely: The ceremony is starting *Donald: Hello family and friends *4:49 Superbionic 2009 Donald: let go *4:49 Chase McFly Donald Sr: We are gathered here today *To announce *My retirement from davenport Industries *Replacing me as CEO will be.. *(Chase prays) *My wife tasha Davenport *4:51 Superbionic 2009 Tasha: oh honey *4:51 Chase McFly Donald: You're welcome *(hugs Tasha) *Chase: But- *(sirens howl) *5:31 Superbionic 2009 Tasha: what chase? *5:31 Chase McFly Chase: I wanted that job *I'm the responsible one *5:32 Superbionic 2009 donald you talk him *Chase: I though I be taking over *5:34 Chase McFly Going AFK for a little while *Bye *5:34 Superbionic 2009 AFK? *bye *Superbionic 2009 has left the chat. *5:49 Chase McFly Back *Superbionic 2009 has joined the chat. *6:11 Superbionic 2009 hey *6:11 Chase McFly Hey *6:11 Superbionic 2009 BB? *or what *6:12 Chase McFly LRAD? *6:13 Superbionic 2009 oh ok *6:14 Chase McFly Donald: Sorry Chase *but Tasha is more experiemced *And helped me be me *6:15 Superbionic 2009 Chase: I help you before she moved in for years *6:15 Chase McFly *(Tasha is Chase's biological mother) *6:16 Superbionic 2009 oh *but I the smartst guy *ok mom can do it *6:16 Chase McFly Donald: I odn't want an arrogant boss eithewr *Oh no *The sirens are getting louder *And louder *They're coming... *6:18 Superbionic 2009 Chase: sorry mom *6:18 Chase McFly Tasha: No sorry! *Everybody out! *The ceremony is over! *quick before the boats get here! *(They run) *6:22 Superbionic 2009 Chase: Is every on ok *6:23 Chase McFly Donald Chase: Let's hope so dad *Now what wil you do *Take that job in Arizna/ *6:24 Superbionic 2009 Chase: i don't know Mom what do i do *6:24 Chase McFly (Hold on) *6:25 Superbionic 2009 (oh Ok) *I am done Son we are leaving *I am going Phoenix *6:26 Chase McFly BRB Dinner *6:27 Superbionic 2009 ok *6:54 Chase McFly Basck *Donald chase: alright, Dad *(They get in teh car) *(As they are ahlfway to Phoenix..) *The *Halway *Chase gets a call() *Tasha: Hello Chase? *7:18 Superbionic 2009 Chase: mom *7:19 Chase McFly Tasha: Chase, your father has been arrested *7:21 Superbionic 2009 Chase: what? *7:21 Chase McFly Tasha: he was arrested *We need yo and Donald Chase *Please come back to Mission Creek *7:22 Superbionic 2009 we are comig *Coming *7:22 Chase McFly (They head back and arrive at the academy, now a model home) *7:23 Superbionic 2009 Mom! *7:23 Chase McFly Donald Chase: So we must live at th emodel home? *7:23 Superbionic 2009 yes *7:23 Chase McFly Tasha: Chase I'm sorry about Donald'a arrest *7:23 Superbionic 2009 are you ok *7:24 Chase McFly Tasha: Oh, I'm fine *7:24 Superbionic 2009 good *7:24 Chase McFly I have Leo as the man of the house now *7:25 Superbionic 2009 Leo fine *7:25 Chase McFly Bree: Since Dad's been arrested *We're going to stay in Mission Creek for a little while *7:26 Superbionic 2009 yeah that might be best *7:26 Chase McFly Can we live at the model home with you and Donald Chase? *7:26 Superbionic 2009 yeah *we would love to have you guys *7:27 Chase McFly Bree: Spunds awesome *Surely: Psst, Donald Chase, it';s prank time *(kisses him) *Donald chase: Wow that felt good *Chase: Guys stop kissing we need to arrange rooms *Surely, Donald Chase, you share the child's room *Where I used to train my students *7:30 Superbionic 2009 Donald Chase:Ok *7:30 Chase McFly Then Bree and kaz get the master bedroom where we used to swim and nap *7:30 Superbionic 2009 Kaz: That be ok *7:31 Chase McFly And I'll be in the basement, where the rockets used to be kept *7:31 Superbionic 2009 Bree: That be ok chase *7:31 Chase McFly (Let's begin a new episode)